


The Odyssey

by ohsweetescape



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attack on Titan AU, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Diana also feels a lot of feelings, Dimension Cannon, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Manga Spoilers, No underage ship, Open ship, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Slow Burn, Wonder Woman Killing Titans and Saving Bitches, bad ass female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsweetescape/pseuds/ohsweetescape
Summary: (Attack on Titan/Wonder Woman Crossover) After a confrontation with Ares (the god of war), Diana is transported to an alternate universe where pain and conflict is all humanity has ever known. Drawn to her location because of the explosion her arrival wrought (believing her to be a titan shifter), the scouts find the disoriented Amazon and are quick to realize that, though she’s no shifter, she’s no ordinary woman either. Diana is compelled to believe she was brought to their world for the reason of aiding humanity in their war - hopeful that by doing so, she’ll help turn the tide of their history and snuff out Ares in the process.(Strange crossover, I know, but definitely an interesting one! I couldn’t get the idea out of my head. This takes place mid- season 3 Aot and will lead into the last season, though it’ll obviously be a little AU. The Diana i’ll be featuring is a mix of both the movie interpretation and rebirth’s WW.)
Relationships: Diana/Open
Comments: 28
Kudos: 37





	1. A different beast.

Diana couldn’t remember the last time she had this awful of a headache. The pain was excruciating; it traveled down from her head to the overworked expanse of her body with every difficult pulse of a racing heart. Had that terrible god landed a blow to her skull? She couldn’t recall. One moment the hero had Ares pinned below her, blade poised to strike, and the next…? A terrible boom of a sound confused the Amazon’s senses. She’d been flung back and down hard enough to crack the ground. Just as quick was her breath stolen from her lungs as a sharp zing of pain soared through the hero’s body. “ _Diana!”_ Was the last thing she heard before the quiet. It was Kal. He called from a distance far too great before everything stilled to an unsettling silence. Ouch. What in Hades hit her? She could feel the crunch of stone and soil below her body despite not being able to see it - vision blurred but steadily clearing with every blink. A bright, cloudless blue sky. It’d been in the dead of night when Ares attacked...how long had she been out?

With a groan did the princess turn from lying on her back to her side, sword in hand, in an effort to reclaim her bearings. “Kal…?” Her voice was hoarse, low and dazed in it’s call to her ally and friend. No one answered. Not a sound in reply. She lifted her head and skimmed piercing blue eyes over her surroundings. Oh. This was nowhere near to where she once was. This place...it looked like it’d been ripped right out of a history book. The town looked European in its architecture. More concerning, however...the place was wrecked. 

Buildings were toppled to the ground, entire streets destroyed in what looked to be the aftermath of a wide-scale attack. And then she saw it. The Wall. It was grand in scale and seemed to circle the city in a towering embrace. It wasn’t impenetrable, however. There’d been a breach. Diana’s eyes landed on a massive hole that must’ve taken something massive to create. Dear gods, what happened? How did she get there? And where in the world was everyone?

Diana stood with a sharp intake of breath, stumbling once before catching herself in a quick forward step. Whatever hit her really left its mark. She was still incredibly disoriented but not entirely powerless. Slowly but surely, Diana’s strength was returning to her. 

Emphasis on slowly. 

She ached for rest but knew good and well she couldn’t give in to the urge to remain planted on the ground. Something told her she wasn’t safe there...and that this place, though not entirely alien, wasn't the Earth she knew. Just as that thought flickered to life in her mind did the ground beneath the warrior’s armored boots tremble. It wasn’t a consistent rumbling, no...though it was deep and loud, a pulsing rhythm to mimic footsteps. A lot of them. 

Diana’s head lifted sharply towards the end of the destroyed street as bright eyes went wide in a lovely, exhausted face. 

There, peeking out from the tall corner building’s deteriorating edge, stood a giant. 

“Great Hera…” She more sighed than spoke, fist clenching around her motherland’s weapon despite her body’s cry for rest. The giant’s eyes were trained on her, a wicked grin stretched across its disturbingly human face. If Diana had to guess, it stood at about 10 meters tall - maybe more. So far it didn’t seem hostile but oh, it didn’t seem friendly either. The beast was naked, stripped of any clothing or protection, but barren of a reproductive system. Though it did have a mouth much like hers...perhaps it could speak. “Who are you?” She questioned more confidently, so much so that her voice carried in an echo across the once thought barren expanse of the town. It didn’t reply. Well, at least not verbally. The creature instead started to slowly make its way down the street; footsteps shaking the ground with every heavy step. 

Wait. The town...it...it wasn’t made for any builds of its size. It didn’t take much for her to conclude the reason for the city’s current state of being must have been due to-

Suddenly, the beast broke out into a full-on sprint.

Quickly did Diana’s spine go stiff with alarm before she lunged herself back and up. The leap was enough to land her atop a nearby stone rooftop, but not enough to throw the giant off its goal. It rerouted just as quick and slammed a hand into the building with a resounding crash. It missed her, but not for lack of trying. The hero only just narrowly managed up and out of its way in brief flight before ramming back down onto the creature’s arm. The landing came with enough force to break it. She winced, though not at the snapping sound of its bones, but at the aching soreness of her legs. The beast, however, seemed unfazed. With its free hand did it attempt to swat and snatch her up like a pesky bug. Instead, its palm met the curved end of her blade. Foolish indeed - this adversary moved without tact. It didn’t care whether or not she could fight back.

The princess slit straight through its hand in one clean cut before hurling up to land a firm fisted strike against that large, unbothered cheek. The blow successfully forced the giant back a few yards for some breathing room but it caught itself at the expense of some nearby homes. Thankfully, Diana didn’t have any civilians to worry over. “I am not your enemy!” She tried for reason again, unaware of the giant’s lack of awareness, and suddenly stilled to notice the steam emanating from its body. Whatever damage the Amazon had dealt...it was all for naught. It’s wounds were healing.

While she was still processing this newfound information did another set of thundering footsteps sound off from a few streets behind. Another giant, though different in appearance from the first (and a bit shorter too), was on its way to join the dance. 

Diana clenched her jaw and rolled her shoulders, spinning the handle of her blade once to loosen up the tight coil of sharp nerves. There was no one to save here, at least no one that she knew of...her best bet would be to take to flight and scout for someone she could get answers from. Her face lifted up to the edges of the grand wall. She supposed it’d been raised for the reason of keeping these giants out. How long had it been since the breach? Was there truly no one left? 

Then her keen eyes caught onto it; a human-sized figure watching her above the hole which blemished the massive barrier. He stood with his arms held loose behind his back and a chin upturned with pride. This man, she realized, wore a face she recognized and a grin that made her blood boil. **Ares.** Diana’s eyes flared, chest expanding with a furious breath as she readied to lunge and close the miles long gap that separated them. But then something hard hit her again, something big and hot and crushing. A hand twice the size of her body slammed her down into the now caved building as it collected both her body and the rubble in its tight grasp. She only had a moment to realize what’d just happened before she was being lifted back up to dangle over the new giant’s gaping mouth. If that wasn’t the worst of it, she was now surrounded by these monsters. What had started with one was now more than twenty all fighting over a chance to make her their latest meal. Diana ignored the impending danger for the moment to wretch her head towards where Ares once stood. The spot was empty now, nothing more than her own memory to prove that anybody ever stood there to begin with. 

No….no, she couldn’t lose him. Not after the destruction he wrought. Not after bringing her here, whatever this place was, and away from the real fight. Filthy, wretched coward. 

Wrathful eyes fell to the wide expanse of a foul stenched mouth. She didn’t struggle against the beast’s hold, didn’t wriggle or call upon her strength to break free. Instead, she waited. If this creature wanted to eat her so bad then Diana was inclined to let him. There’d be a blade ready at the roof of his mouth once he did. These things could heal quick...but surely there had to be a way for them to die. Not many could survive without their heads. And even the hydra, the most stubborn of monsters, could be overcome. 

With a stone cold glare did Diana ready her body to snap to action just as soon as this beast released her to presumably fall into its mouth. She could feel it already beginning to loosen it’s grasp when something like a sharp clang and drag of wire sounded off around them. No sooner did a figure zip by, quicker than lightning, to slice and spew blood from the base of her captor’s neck. The giant’s hold upon her, as well as the rest of its body, went slack. 

The princess didn’t have time to catch herself in flight before another set of hands were upon her. The regular kind, this time around. She’d been caught a mere second after the beast was slain; whisked off and away from the crowd of monsters in what felt like flight...but wasn’t. Careful of herself, Diana shifted in the strong hold around her waist to poise her blade against the back of a man’s neck. The stranger, who gaped at her with big brown eyes and looked no older than sixteen, went stiff as he gulped down a swallow. Her own eyes went wide with surprise. A child? Her hold upon the weapon eased to a less threatening stance, but didn’t falter. “Who are you?” She spoke English while assuming he understood but was met with an even more disturbed glare. “...Don’t worry.” He replied in...German, was it? She blinked as he went on, “You’re safe now. Just hold onto me, alright?” Diana didn’t reply, nor did she attempt to break free from his hold - opting instead to look over his shoulder to where they once were. A whole team of people wearing uniforms to match his now swarmed her attackers. They moved from building to building and giant to giant with what looked to be wiring shooting from the heavy seeming gear at their hips. And their blades...odd in appearance...where used in aim toward’s the nape of each monster’s neck?

_So that’s how you kill them._

They came to a landing on a rooftop far enough from the scene to feel somewhat safe. Since then, Diana had eased her hold on her sword once she concluded this boy was no threat (not that she could realistically bring herself to cut down a child). The stranger promptly released her just as quick as their feet hit the stone tiled ceiling and turned to look back to his comrades. “How the hell did you end up in the Shiganshina District…?” He mumbled to himself, not expecting her to hear nor understand, before turning back to her once he deemed his allies didn’t require any immediate assistance. 

His mouth was open to speak but whatever words he meant to say caught in his throat at the sight of her, clearly taken aback. Wide eyes looked the Amazon up and down in a slow, shocked glide while once pale cheeks burned hot. She was strikingly beautiful despite the bruises and blood, and her attire...well, for his gaze, it was a far cry from modest. Diana guessed as much from the fluster, reminded of her initial arrival to man’s world in a time when women weren’t allowed the freedom to show a bit of skin without being barked at. She ignored it and passed him to near the edge of the roof’s ledge. That was enough to snap him out of his trance. “Hey, wait, be careful-”

“What are those things?” She spoke his language now, to his very visible surprise, as her gaze remained trained on the giants ahead. 

“What?” He blinked, “Just a moment ago you were speaking another...Wait, you can understand me?” Diana offered him nothing more than a glance to answer. The uniformed stranger swallowed and moved to stand at her side - clearly concerned that she might fall. That was...considerate of him. 

He hesitated a moment, equal parts enamored and very clearly confused by her, attention trained on the hero’s features. “Titans.” He began, “Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of them before. Did you hit your head or something?” She didn’t answer, less ignoring him and more sorting out her own thoughts, gaze now lifted to scan the edges of the wall. “And wait, hold on...How did you end up in this district? The gates are sealed and...huh...Don’t tell me you’ve been here this whole time? Impossible. No one could survive all these years in these conditions, surrounded by titans…”

Or worse. She was an enemy - a part of whatever civilization Reiner and Bertholdt belong to. Jean tried to conceal any concern that would stem from that possibiliy.

“I’m not from here.” She stated confidently, sure of at least that much now. Where ‘here’ was happened to be the new question that needed answering. “The titans where I come from are much different than yours.” 

The soldier furrowed his brow. “The titans where you come from…?” He repeated under his breath. “Ha, yeah. You must’ve hit your head.” 

“What’s your name, soldier?” His eyes met her shining own again, jaw clenching proudly at the title. “...Jean. Jean Kirstein.” 

She smiled and his spine buckled. “Diana.” A short introduction before she reached to place a gentle hand upon his shoulder, “Thank you, Jean. For helping me.” His cheeks flared again, chest feeling suddenly over full. “Oh...ah...yeah, yes! Of course. It was nothing at all. I’m glad you’re alright. I mean...you do look a bit banged up, actually...But not in a bad way! Or, actually, yes in a bad way...But not as if you're unsightly to anything.” Diana might’ve taken more time to grin at his stumbling if the situation wasn’t what it was. Now there were people here. Hardly vulnerable, as their fighting could attest to, but people nonetheless. 

“We’ve got to help them.” The princess spoke matter-of-factly in reference to the Scouts in their continued fight, attention once again settled on the crew. “We?” Jean nearly coughed out, “That’s a wonderful sentiment but…” He tried to search for the right words, “You’re hurt and need to see a physician. My main goal is to get you to safety now...but don’t worry, the Levi Squadron is more than capable of handling the situation.” But Diana was unconvinced, her face gave that much away. 

“They are outnumbered and soon to be overwhelmed. Look.” She pointed her free hand toward stray titans making their way towards all the commotion. Her voice rang with determination, “If we’re to slay them all, we must work together.” 

Though Jean may looked legitimately concerned over the stragglers, he didn’t say so. A brief beat of silence passed between the two before he was eyeing her again, specifically the weapon in her hand and the gauntlets adorning her forearms. It was clear he had as many questions for her as she had for him, but there was no time for all of that now. Diana was right - it was fight or flight and the goal wasn’t to take on all the titans on their own. Not yet, anyway. “Listen,” He started with a sigh and a cross of his arms, “We didn’t come here to kill them all. That’s another fight for another day. In fact...I think...I think we came here for _you_.” Diana stilled at that. “I’ll explain once we’re safe over the wall.”

“I...I can't just go with you...Gods, I may be wasting time here.” Now it was her turn to mumble. Jean raised a brow at that. 

Regardless of whether they fought or not, she couldn’t retreat with them. Diana still had Ares to worry about...and if he wasn’t long gone by now then...What was she meant to do? 

“Shit!” Jean’s curse reclaimed her attention. His eyes looked panicked and his body seemed ready to move, posture anxious with both hands gripped to the handles of either unequiped blade. Quickly did she follow his line of sight to find one of his allies in a compromising situation. A young girl, no older than Jean, dangled frantically from one of the wires attached to her gear. The machinery seemed to be malfunctioning and not pulling her forward like it should. She was stuck and surrounded, her comrades either too far or too preoccupied to have noticed. Jean included. From where they landed, there was no way he could reach her in time before a now rapidly approaching titan swallowed her whole. That didn’t stop him from trying. “Stay here-!”

But before the command could leave his lips did a strong burst of air make him stumble a few paces back. The roof tiles that once sat undisturbed beneath Diana’s feet were now scattered from the pressure of her flight - a splayed hole to mark where she’d once been. Quicker than anyone could account for, the Amazon hurled herself far and hard enough to brush swiftly past the dangling girl and right against the oncoming giant’s cheek. She had angled her body so that her shoulder was the first to make contact, the blow enough to successfully send the titan back with a tumble and a few rolls onto its face. Perfect. Diana wasted no time in applying any recently acquired knowledge, landing with a thud right at the bottom ridge of it’s exposed neck. Then, with one hardened sweep, she effortlessly sliced the damned thing open. Hot steam surrounded her and she jolted back in surprise. Was it healing again? Cautiously, Diana covered her eyes with a free forearm before weightlessly lifting off the ground to spare her skin the potential burn. The monster wasn’t moving, at least. Even if it wasn’t dead, Diana had bought herself some time.

Just as soon as she was high enough did she spot the girl dangling from that very same spot. The Scout was looking at her with wide eyes, somewhat fearful and somewhat...stunned. A look to match every human eye that was now trained on her. A look she knew all too well, though admittedly had forgotten over the years of being in the spotlight. If they approached titans so fiercely, Diana couldn’t fathom why they’d be taken aback by something like her. Then again, she’d once been left dumbfounded by naught more than the sight of a man.

The warrior forced herself to ignore the stares that were soon stripped off her to continue the fight (lest they end up in the same predicament). She hastily navigated empty air, sweeping past another titan and a host of buildings before she caught and lifted the young woman (who dared not protest) from her vulnerable state. With some unforeseen strain did Diana manage to yank the gear’s wire free before finding a high enough roof to plant the soldier. “Are you alright?” The question was spoken while Diana gently grasped both the stranger’s shoulders to keep her trembling frame steady, voice unwavering and laced with genuine concern. Unfortunately, the girl was still emotionally throttled - mouth parting to stunned silence as she drank in Diana’s memorable features. “Seems to me those machines of yours need some maintenance.” She glanced down towards the large metal boxed hanging at either of the girl’s hips. 

Before the Scout could muster up a reply did another wave of exhaustion overwhelm the Amazon. Her vision blurred if for only a moment and head seemed to spin like a top. What was this? Pulsing, searing waves of fatigue shot through her then. Diana cursed lowley under her breath in a language the girl didn’t understand, adding onto her confusion. “I…” Diana’s hands released the young woman to hurry up to her own temple, stumbling back a step. “H-Hey!” The Scout suddenly snapped on an instinct to help with hands that now hovered at the ready over the princess’s frame; though her voice sounded as distant as an echo. 

Diana blinked. Once, twice, three times to try and regain her bearings. But her vision was faltering faster than she could combat, sight only latching onto the distorted image of three more soldiers landing on the building with them. Then she just...dropped. Or at least she would have if not for the hands that prevented her from slamming limp onto tiled stone. They caught her just in time, settling her upper half onto what she presumed to be their lap, one arm curled securely around her back to be held against a woman’s chest. “Shit! Don’t tell me she’s dead.” Jean’s panicked voice, the only familiar one of the bunch, spoke before a deeper and more controlled one replied. “She’s still breathing.” The arms that held her seemed to tremble - with exhaustion, adrenaline or fear, she didn’t know nor could she mentally be bothered to understand. She just wanted...no, _needed_ to sleep. 

“Sasha, hand her over to Mikasa. Since your gear’s gone to shit, you’ll be hitching a ride with Jean.” That same calm, collectd but commanding voice continued.

Another stranger’s breathless voice started from a few feet ahead, “What she did...I’ve never seen anything like that before.” A young man’s. Diana couldn’t muster her strength to move, much less open her eyes to look. 

“Do you think she’s another shifter?” Someone else chimed in along with the sound of dismounting wires and landing footfalls. 

“Doesn’t matter. We’re taking her back to Hange. Shifter or not, this is no ordinary woman.”

Diana made a small noise then, a muted groan of protest as she attempted to will her muscles to action. However far her meager attempt at sitting up had managed, she ended up limping back into Sasha’s arms before being handed off into another’s hold. “Let’s go.” The final words before everything quieted to a cloud of silence as Hypnos welcomed her into his comfortable embrace.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. Had to write this. Literally the most out of nowhere crossover but I've always been a huge fan of WW and I'm currently obsessed with AoT so...here I go. I think it's because I have this complex (in RL as well as while consuming fictional media) that revolves around the idea of "god, what if a superhero could just swoop into this situation"? I want to be clear, Diana won't be invulnerable here. She'll of course be a valuable asset to the crew because, hello, god killer- but the titans are just as much of a threat to her as any big baddie(s) she's faced. AoT is so traumatizing that I just...want someone to take care of our characters, you know? Don't get me wrong, I have plenty of angst in store for this fic, but geeze imma let Diana lessen a bit of the load. 
> 
> Anyways. Is this worth keeping up with?


	2. The Stranger In Your Gates

“Judging by how quickly her wounds have healed, i’m sure she’s bound to wake up soon.” A woman’s voice. Steady, energetic and laced with awe. “Strange, though...no steam. I’ve never seen a titan, not even a shifter, heal quite like that.” A hint of excitement danced on the edge of her tongue at the prospect of something foreign for her to pick and pry at.

“Are we sure she’s even a shifter?” A man’s voice, deep and gentle (more concerned than the woman when it came to waking their presumed unconscious guest) responded. 

“What else could she be?” A familiar stoic sound. Well, familiar enough. Diana just barely recognized it from the moments before her awareness left her. “There’s no other explanation for it. No average person, man or woman, could have done what she did. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn’t seen her with my own eyes.”

The conversation, though distant and muted, slowly began to ring clear against once deaf ears. Diana was stirring awake. Pronounced brows wrinkled above now tightly wound eyes, head turning to the side and body shifting overtop something uncomfortable. “Look!” The woman hushed eagerly.

The Amazon’s headache had left her (thank the gods) and her weariness was no more - though she was still disoriented. As anybody would be, one could suppose, waking up in a room they didn’t recognize. The first sight her sky blue eyes met when they fluttered open was an unfeeling stone wall. The next? Her chin dipped against her chest to find both wrists bound by thick, crude and almost medieval looking chains. They sat awkwardly over her gauntlets (which unbeknownst to her, someone had tried and failed to remove) and clattered as she carefully sat up atop a mockery of a bed. Her wounds were healed and armor remained intact. But her sword and lasso...? 

Long midnight hair waterfalled over a bare shoulder as Diana turned her head to find three uniformed observers watching and waiting on the other side of iron bars. On the left stood a battle hardened soldier of shorter stature with eyes as piercing as they were shrouded. His steel arms were crossed, posture relaxed, and he wore an unreadable expression. Beside him was a woman who countered him in nearly every way. She was slender but of an athletic build, most of her brown hair tied up while the rest fell to perfectly frame her exotic face. Glasses graced shining eyes that seemed to ignite at the sight of Diana up and at ‘em, fists clenched eagerly at either of her sides. Then finally, on the right, stood the man who seemed to most command the room. He was the tallest of the bunch and definitely the blondest. His eyes studied her with an intensity that screamed equal parts interest and distrust. Most notably, though...he was missing an arm.

The princess met each of their gazes only briefly before her attention strayed to survey her surroundings. A cell. Lovely. Moreover, it looked more like a dungeon than a prison and was cold enough to suggest they were underground. “Pardon the shackles,” The woman began. Diana flickered her gaze back to meet her. “They’re just a precaution.” 

There was a beat of silence between the four before she shifted to sit more comfortably at the edge of the bed; facing her captors head on. By far, this wasn’t the ideal situation...but before she sprung into action, Diana always opted to try at talking things through. “I am not your enemy.” Her voice, clearer than crystal and as confident as the warrior her sisters trained her to be, finally broke the tension. “We’ll be the judge of that.” Spoken flatly by the one to the left. His glare, she noted, never once left her position. “Who are you?”

Slowly did the hero suck in a breath through her nose and ever so slightly tilt her head. She had no reason to lie here. If anything, it’d be beneficial to both parties if each were as honest as possible. Might as well be the first match to set the flame. “Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons.” She knew the title would be lost on them, as it was on most (especially when she first arrived on the mainland). Most knew her best as _Wonder Woman_ \- though she judged it best to not introduce herself as such in this situation. They each blinked. “Princess?” The blonde repeated with an arch of one thick brow. Diana regarded him with a nod. He pressed on, “Where did you come from?” 

“I need to know where ‘here’ is first before I can answer that question.” The cryptic response prompted the three to share a fleeting glance. A moment of quiet passed as they seemed to mentally communicate how to best respond. Eventually the woman finally replied, “You’re being held in the custody of the Survey Corps in the Trost District of Wall Rose.” Great. Those words meant nothing to her. “Until we have our answers, at least...You’ve come from outside the walls?”

“...Yes, I suppose so.” Their eyes flared as Diana paused for a beat. How best to word this? This wasn’t the first time she’d been thrust into a world not her own, though she didn’t have much information to play off of in order to best convey the truth without seeming mad. “I...I hail from an island far off any of mankind’s shores. Themyscira. The world i’ve been living in since, however...Well…I suspect is much different than yours.” The man on the left let out a scoff, annoyed and disinterested in details he deemed unimportant. The other two, however, seemed to still be grappling with the apparently surprising fact that she was a stranger to these lands. Little did she know just how foriegn a concept the very idea of an island was to them.

“We found you about to get your body bitten in two in the Shiganshina District. How the hell did you end up there?” The soldier dryly prodded and just as quick did an image of Ares flash within her mind. Her eyes must’ve given it away, because all three perked as something urgent sparked to life behind her stare. “I-” She swallowed; hyper aware now that she’d been torn away not only from her home, but from an important fight. “...I don’t know.” A half truth. She knew Ares surely must’ve had something to do with it - but how he managed to drag her there either through time or into a different dimension altogether, she didn’t know.

Diana clenched and unclenched her jaw as she decided to ask some questions of her own. A give and take. So far they hadn’t dismissed anything she had to say, so that was a good sign. Didn’t exactly mean they believed her though. “Who are _you_?” 

The three shared another glance though ultimately the blonde was the first to answer. “Erwin Smith. Commander of the Survey Corps. Your ally, for now.”

That ‘for now’ surely made her feel at ease. Not that she was frightened by them. If anything (and perhaps they were), they had more reason to be frightened of her. Judging by the way they were speaking to one another before she wriggled up, they hadn’t a clue what she was or where she came from. _A shifter_ , they called her. Did they mean someone who could...shift between worlds? Or something else?

“Hange Zoe.” The woman introduced in a more lively manner of speech. “Leader of Squad 4 and your new closest pal.” Diana almost smirked at that, partly humored and partly unnerved by the way her voice seemed to quiver with genuine delight. She looked at Diana as if she were an enigma...and Hange appeared to be ever fond of puzzles. 

Finally, the princess’ eyes landed on the more calm and collected of the bunch. He held her gaze for a moment before giving in for a simple reply. “Levi.” That’s all he was ready to offer up. Diana didn’t press him for more (not that she was in any position to), but she _did_ have another question for the three of them to answer. “The Survey Corps...You...You’re dedicated to fighting those giants, aren’t you? The titans?” 

“Yes,” Erwin brisky replied, “You sound...unfamiliar with them.” 

“That’s because I am.” The blunt reply took all three off guard. Nevertheless, Diana continued. “I realize this may sound strange to you but I...I’m not from here, wherever ‘here’ is. And I don’t just mean these borders. I suspect that I-” She she paused to lick her lips and drop her eyes down to her palms, flexing her fingers just barely as she searched for a kernel of understanding. “I believe that I may have come from another time, if not another reality altogether.” Levi huffed out a breath through his nose. “She’s lost her mind-”

“How long have I been asleep?” She cut through his doubts to fish for more answers, still unsure of her situation. Hange answered then, “Two days.” 

Oh. Diana flinched as if she’d just been stung. Two days...Gods, this was just getting worse and worse. “Two days and yet your wounds have miraculously healed, some of which looked fatal.” The woman continued while leaning in closer towards the bars. “Don’t think you’d mind telling us more about that, hmm?” Diana let out a humorless chuckle in reply. What was she meant to say? _Oh, yes of course. I’m the daughter of an Amazon - a race of all female warriors crafted by the Pantheon. My father is also a god._

No. 

Didn’t take her long to learn that lesson on her world and in her time, much less in this one. “The titans I encountered before I collapsed...they could heal.” An observation she made under her breath before her eyes flickered back up to Hange. “You think i’m one of them.” Perhaps _that’s_ what they meant by shifter. 

Levi turned his head up with disapproval. “Quit the act, ‘Princess’. If you want out then we need the truth.” 

“Do I look like one of those things to you?” Diana snapped back with a hint of annoyance in her tone. “If I were, then why would I turn my hand against them? Why would I have saved that girl?” Ah yes, Sasha. Levi’s eyes squinted slightly at the memory, assessing the image of her doing the impossible to save one of his own. Regardless, that didn’t release her from suspicion. Unbeknownst to Diana did they already have a shifter within their ranks and in his very squad. But that someone was a Scout they knew and trusted, someone who trained within the force and was raised within the walls. Her willingness to spring into action for Sasha’s sake was a point in her favor...but it didn’t solve the riddle of what she was and why she was there.

“The explosion in Shiganshina - that was you, was it not?” Erwin now. Diana shook her head, “I don’t know. Perhaps. My memory is...clouded.” 

“How convenient-”

The Amazon sprung to her feet and all three tensed. Both Levi and Erwin reached for something hidden beneath their green cloaks. “I am not your enemy! But I did not arrive here alone. The man who I suspect plopped me in the middle of that rubble is the threat you ought to be worrying about. He’s not a shifter or whatever in hades you call it, he’s worse and will undoubtedly return to claim me - but only after he’s sown seeds of discord to turn you against each other. Release me so that I may find him.”

They all looked at her like she was crazy. And to them, she was. This was a waste of time. She could just leave and try as they may, no one would be able to stop her. But if Diana truly was stuck there...she needed allies. And by the looks of their whole titan situation, they may have needed her too. 

Suddenly, her face lit up with an idea. “My lasso.” She stated eagerly, “Where is it? Bring it here.”

“You’re in no position to be making demands.” Levi countered again. _This little_...Diana clenched her jaw, “Please.” As if that made it any better. The commander shook his head then, tone more polite than his comrade. “You’ll have your things returned to you once we have all our questions answered.” Though she didn’t need the lasso to tell that was a lie. Regardless, she pressed on. “It’s not for me.” Hange perked her brow at that. “I don’t even need to touch it...Please, the lasso holds the key to the truth. Retrieve it and everything will be made clear. Perhaps then, you will trust me.” 

That explanation stirred up enough curiosity between the crew for Erwin to urge Levi’s retrieval of the gold tinted heap of rope. When he returned was Diana on the bed again and away from the bars (an effort to seem less abrasive so that they could test the divine item comfortably), sitting with her legs crossed so that her shackled wrists could rest somewhat comfortably atop her knees. Her head perked as he neared, posture straight while her chest swelled with a breath of air. “How’s this rope supposed to validate anything you say?” Levi prodded with genuine interest, though his voice didn’t give much away. Diana, however, smiled with a newfound sense of hope and the giddy knowledge of what was to come. Hange caught onto this change in demeanor and leeched off of it, holding out her hands for the captain to hand the item over. She inspected it vigorously in an attempt to snuff out what supposed marvelous thing was meant to occur. Erwin leaned in to try at spotting the strange in what looked to be mundane.

“Which of you is the best at lying?” An odd question. "Huh?" Hange blurted as she tore her eyes away from the rope to eye Diana. The hero went on, "Or rather...which amongst you do you trust most with a secret? Have them latch onto the lasso and ask them something private, something only you three would know but would want to keep secret against the likes of a stranger." The stranger, in this case, being her.

They all looked at her then with expressions laced with confusion, wary of her intentions and now even more wary of the seemingly harmless cord. And yet...Erwin latched his hand onto the lasso with a flicker of excitement behind his crystal eyes, wrapping the rope around his palm for full effect. Just then did the item seem to come to life. Each bit of divine twine began to shine with a brilliant golden glow. It reflected like sunlight off of all their marveled faces, especially considering the dismal atmosphere. Hange gasped with glee while Levi's composure finally broke to a look of both awe and alarm. The captain moved to try and untangle his superior free but Erwin was quick to discourage the motion with a glance and an insistent tone of voice. "Ask away." And that was that. 

Hange happily volunteered to ask the first question, a little more than desperate to see what this was all about. "Something we'd want to keep under wraps, huh…?" She mused under her breath before lighting up with an idea. "What's currently in development under the supervision of my squad?" Ah, yes. Confidentiality was vital when it came to the military. Good choice of a question considering there was a stranger they presumed to be a shifter in their midst. 

Erwin opened his mouth with the full intention of bending the truth when he quickly clamped it shut, wincing as his posture went rigid. There it was. Resistance, no matter how strong the individual, was futile. Diana leaned in to rest her elbows on her knee now while Hange made a noise that was a mix between a laugh and a gasp. Levi, who watched while leaned against the nearest wall with his arms crossed, couldn't be bothered to mask his surprise. The Commander tried for a second attempted but reeled his tongue back with another wince and an added choke. He was putting up a good fight. 

"The lasso of Hestia compels you to tell the truth." Diana explained, "It is from my motherland - given to my people to guard. When I left my island to serve as ambassador to the mainland, I was given the lasso to...christen my charge, in a sense." No sooner did she finish was Erwin gasping for breath, sweat pooling at the edges of his temple. "We...The Scout Regiment…" He fumbled and fought but eventually folded under the lasso's supernatural weight. "We're working on improving a weapon specifically designed to combat the Armored Titan." His voice sounded pained, eyes wide as each syllable left him without his permission. "Project Thunder Spear is being overseen by Squad Leader Hange Zoe and came to a start after the siege of once confidential Military Police records…By...By design, these weapons should work as a two-stage rocket. An initial charge launches the projectile by pressing a special trigger in the handle of the device. The projectile, connected by a rope to the main engine, is launched with enough power to-" His word vomit was interrupted with a sharp huff and gasp for breath as Levi ripped Erwin's hand free from the lasso and its enchantment. "That's enough." The Captain chided and Erwin blinked hard twice, lifting a trembling hand to wipe the sweat off his brow. 

Hange was beaming, her entire being practically lit aflame as she snatched the lasso back from Levi to resume her inspection. "Remarkable! How does it work?" Spoken as she held the rope up a mere few inches from her face. Diana smiled, "I'm afraid that's something not even I have an answer for. Some things just...are." The science behind magic was...limited. They seemed to only scarcely understand modern technology as it was. 

"I've never…" Erwin began a bit out of breath, finally regaining his bearings. "I've never felt anything like that before. Incredible...the lasso truly forces those who come in contact with it to-" He stopped himself and met Diana's gaze head on. "...I see." The corner of his mouth quirked in a faint interested smile. "You want to use it on yourself to prove your innocence." 

"Exactly." Diana countered. "Give me the lasso and every word that leaves my mouth will be true, even things that may seem...outlandish to you. I would be careful in considering what you ask of me. Some questions are better left unanswered." The blonde gave her a look as if to disagree but didn't voice his opinion, instead turning his attention to Hange. They shared a silent back and forth before she approached the bars to reach out the lasso through the metal columns. Levi watched, hesitant but curious, ever attentive to Diana's every move as the princess stood with the chiming clang of her shackles to reach for and claim the familiar weapon. As if it recognized its wielder, the lasso once again illuminated to life. “Incredible.” Hange sighed dreamily as Diana mirrored Erwin’s movements, securing the rope around one of her hands. Her skin buzzed below its weight - submissive to the lasso’s will. “Alright.” The princess started as her eyes locked with the commander’s with an encouraging and gentle smile. “ _Ask away_.” 

“What is your name?”

“Diana.” She didn’t resist.

“Where do you come from?”

“Themyscira, home of the Amazons. Otherwise known as Paradise Isle.” Erwin paused at that, securing his single hand behind his back as if in a relaxed parade rest. “Amazons?” Diana hesitated, concerned that the truth might set them...off balance. The trio noticed her delay but didn’t press her. From what little they saw of the lasso, they already trusted it to do all the heavy lifting for them. “My people…” She began, “We are an immortal race of warriors fashioned by the gods to protect, guide and nurture mankind. At least, that was once our charge. Mankind rejected us, enslaved and oppressed my sisters until the gods fashioned for us a safe haven where we might live the rest of their days in peace, hidden and out of man’s sight.”

The silence to follow was as she expected. Heavy. Tense. They looked at her wide-eyed and stone faced, inclined to believe her to be either mad or raving despite the lasso’s hold. She saw the doubt in their eyes shift to something like uncertainty, maybe even a hint of fear. There was something else there, too. Wonder.

Levi spoke next as Erwin simmered on her last answer. “If your people decided to remove themselves from mankind, then why are you here?” Now that was a loaded question. Diana mentally wrestled with the lasso for the truth, unsure of what was too much or not enough to share. “I was young and unaware of how terrible mankind’s condition had become in the absence of the Amazons. My mother led me to believe that our isolation was for the best, that it was none of our concern what happened outside of Paradise…” Diana trailed as her eyes fell to the glowing rope wrapped loosely around her palm. “But then an outsider, a man, crash landed onto our shores. He showed me the truth of things and I...I couldn’t just ignore it. I had to leave with him to the mainland, I had to help in any way I could. So I left my home to become an ambassador for my people. Instead, I became a symbol.” 

“A symbol?” Hange asked, engrossed in Diana’s tale. The curious woman unceremoniously leaned in with arms loosely grasped against the bars, head leaned between them to watch the hero intently. “Yes,” Diana flickered a glance up her way. “A symbol. I spoke true before when I said my world was a different one. There, the people gave me the title of hero. The _Wonder Woman_ . For some, i’m a symbol of hope. Others, peace. Liberty. _Vengeance_ ...Here, I am no one. A stranger.” She looked between Erwin and Levi then, “I don’t know how I came to land in this reality but I do have a theory. Back on my Earth, there are many gods. One of them in particular remains a persistent thorn in my side. **Ares** , the god of war.” Alright, back to crazy talk. They gave her another ‘look’ but didn’t interrupt. 

“He’s declared war upon the rest of the gods and plans to overthrow the throne of Olympus. If his plan should prove successful, that would spell the enslavement of mankind in an endless cycle of violence and bloodshed. For whatever’s left of them after the war, at least.” Her voice dropped with a bitter tune, expression falling just the same. “I confronted him, nearly _bested_ him before something terrible struck me and I woke up here. Ares must be responsible somehow...I need to find him and return to my reality before it’s too late.” Not that she was the only one capable of taking him down. The only reason she remained somewhat calm was because she knew the League would act when she could not. They were just as invested in humanity’s survival as she was.

“...Say we believe you…” Levi pushed off the wall with a shift in weight to join Hange’s side in front of the bars. “What if you can’t return home. What if you’re stuck here indefinitely?” 

Diana’s eyes went wide while her olive skin paled. She didn’t want to entertain that possibility...but she couldn’t rule it out, either. What _would_ she do then? “I…” Her voice faltered, uncertain of the truth. “I would mourn.” There it was. “...But then I...I...” A sorrowful gaze ignited with passion and resolve - the look of a soldier who’s already had to pick herself up from the floor, who’s pressed on despite the heartache. “I wouldn’t give up. Not for my quest of returning home...and not on helping mankind. I’d pull myself together and keep fighting.” The Captain seemed pleased with that answer, eyes narrowing with a hint of approval. Diana didn’t stop there, “The Titans...I may be a stranger to you, but I want to help.”

“I was hoping you would say that.” Erwin spoke up with a smile teasing at the edges of his mouth. “Captain Levi stated that he saw you do...incredible things in his last mission report. And judging by the fact you're fully healed and taking into account everything you're telling us now...I believe you’d be an invaluable asset to the Scout Regiment.” Diana’s shoulders began to relax, somewhat more comfortable. “I’ve killed things bigger than them before.” And arguably worse, too. Though perhaps not in such great numbers. Not to mention those titans she briefly faced were only those inside the breach…”I’ll kill more if it means defending those who cannot fend for themselves. And wherever there’s fighting...there, Ares may be also.” 

“Then it’s decided.” Erwin announced to his comrade’s surprise. They both turned to better face him like soldiers awaiting a command. “Levi...You have your hands full with Eren, I know. I won’t leave her to you...but I _do_ want them training together.”

As if she needed training-

“Hange, when you’re able, I need you to oversee these sessions. More specifically...I want you to be present when we have her set against Eren’s titan.” The woman’s posture and face perked with delight as a grin spread across her tanned features. “Naturally, Commander.” Levi flickered his attention back to the Amazon. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Absolutely.” Without skipping a beat, “If you’re going to help us, Diana, it’s better that you understand what you're up against.” He paused and loosed his posture, attention slipping between the lasso still tied around her hand and the attentive hue of sky blue eyes. “And that we get a chance to better understand you.” 

Fair enough. “I’d expect nothing less.” Spoken as she freed herself from the enchanted item and returned it to the holster at her hip, not bothering to ask if she should relinquish the rope back into their custody. Hange parted her mouth to object so that she might be able to study the lasso further, but one glance and raise of the hand from Erwin was enough to put the effort to rest. “Am I to remain locked in here then?” Diana sounded apprehensive, annoyed at the very prospect of it but willing to comply (if only for a few days). “No.” At that, Levi seemed to firmly disagree. “Commander...With all due respect, glowing rope or not, we shouldn’t let her loose to roam about the grounds however she sees fit.” He wasn’t disrespectful in his objection. Just...concerned. Diana acted before Erwin could speak, pulling her wrists apart with laughable ease as the shackles that were once meant to detain her snapped and fell with a clang to the stone floor. All three went rigid in shock as their eyes fell from her freed gauntlets to the now broken restraints. 

“With all due respect-” She made an effort to lock eyes with the Captain, voice unwavering and controlled as if they were just having a regular run of the mill conversation. He didn’t look away, brow perked with interest. “What I do and where I go is not up to you.” Her attention slid to Erwin then, “Any of you. I want to be your ally here, and i’m willing to take whatever steps necessary in order to earn your trust, but do not think for even a moment that i’m some sort of war criminal who has no say in what is or isn’t done with her.” A few beats of silence passed before Hange was the first to break. She leapt to grip the bars with a thrilled screech that threw even Diana off. “Wow! You’re incredible!” The Amazon blinked, brows wrinkling with confusion. “You just broke them off like they were nothing! Come Diana, let me see those arms of yours, you’re toned but no larger than any soldier i’ve seen so how did you do that?!” She reached a hand through the cell and Diana instinctively took a step back. “Ah…”

“Hey.” With a snap did Levi swat his hand over the woman’s head hard enough to mess up her hair but not enough to hurt. Hange reeled back as if she’d just been shot, her palms shooting up to grab her head with a bark of a sound. “Stop putting your bare hands on those filthy bars. It’s disgusting.” 

Erwin was still openly gawking, eyes trained on the princess as she spent her attention switching between Levi and Hange’s exchange. She didn't notice the way his gaze studied her like a painting, or how his lips formed a faint but steady smile - completely ignorant and unfazed by the normalcy that was his comrade's relationship. It took him a solid minute before his feet moved on their own accord or his hand reached for the ring of keys he'd collected on his way in. Without a word, Erwin slipped between Levi and Hange (successfully silencing them) to unlock the cell door. 

Diana, for a moment, stood stunned...before she gave him an earnest smile. “Thank you.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on the first chapter! I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this fic. Might be another week or two for the next update because IRL stuff, but I hope you all are enjoying thus far ☺️ your comments are always appreciated!


	3. Sword and Shield.

It'd been a full day and night since being released from her cell. Erwin insisted that Diana take his cloak to hide her armor (and sun kissed skin) from wandering eyes as he personally escorted her to where she’d be staying. A younger Diana might have protested - might have scoffed and corrected his narrow minded way of thinking. Her body was nothing to be ashamed of and neither was her armor. But the conversation was a familiar one. It prompted a fond memory to flicker to life behind bright piercing eyes; the image of another more flirtatious blonde practically begging her to cover up as she excitedly explored a foriegn city. Erwin caught onto the way her lips parted to protest but quickly shut with compliance, arching a brow and eventually politely smiling as she relented. It wasn’t a battle worth waging. Not then, anyway.

Diana hugged the cloak shut around herself as the Commander led her through the base, which looked more like a layman’s palace, despite Hange's very vocal desire to join the party. He rescued Diana from the scientist's interrogating and insisted Hange regroup with her team to resume their experiments with Eren (a shifter and her future sparring partner). Apparently there’d be time to ransack the Amazon’s attention with her probing later. She reluctantly agreed. Levi, on the other hand, didn’t have any reservations about returning to his squad. He’d be joining Hange to supervise whatever it was they were meaning to practice with Eren’s titan before leading the Scouts in a training exercise. 

Meanwhile, Erwin gave the hero a brief run-through of the base's layout and their overall situation. It was a complicated history but from what Diana could gather: humanity inside the walls was once thought to be the only surviving remnants of mankind. Then the walls were breached...and it set off a deadly chain of events that led to the massacre of countless innocence. Furthermore, it led them closer to the truth. Now the Scout’s main goal was to close the breach in Wall Maria before making their way to Eren's basement - where Erwin believed they'd find all the answers to their endless list of questions; the first being how Eren could turn into a mindful titan at will. 

The Commander expressed his desire to keep her arrival a secret to not only other branches of the military, but to the general public as a whole. He understood, however, that they could only keep that up for so long. It was a gentle way of saying she had to prove her usefulness before he could go off sharing news of a powerful ally. That, and he didn’t trust everyone in their ranks. Understandable considering the shifters responsible for the destruction of both Wall Maria and Rose happened to once serve in their core. It also meant he trusted Hange and Levi a great deal - something she made sure to mentally make note of.

The room he led her to was a private and humble little area with a comfy looking bed, a single rounded wooden table and a small hallway leading to a washroom. Atop the table sat a lamp and some fresh clothes with bits and pieces of their uniform. More specifically a white undershirt, button-up, pale pants and leather boots (which slumped against the table’s stem). Diana tilted her head at this, turning to face Erwin at the doorway. He watched her with muted interest, attentive to the way she scanned the room in a little spin before finally settling her attention on him. 

“The clothes.” She mumbled inquisitively, tilting her head before releasing her hold upon the cloak to let it fall loose over her shoulders. “You planned to let me out of that cell before our talk.” He only nodded, offering the neatly folded uniform a glance. “I did. Our talk merely reinforced my decision.” She smirked at that and Erwin continued, “It’s as you said: from what Levi told me, I knew we had no say in whether or not you’d remain in our holdings. You’re unlike anything we’ve ever seen and thus I was apprehensive to treat you with any hostility.” His blunt honestly was refreshing. Oh so matter-of-fact. “Well,” Diana countered with a sigh that was equal parts empty as it was friendly, “I’m glad you chose civility.”

“I could say the same for you.” He glanced down to her wrists at the recollection of those broken shackles. “Rest up, Diana. I’ll have food be brought here by daybreak...and then I would like for you to join the Levi Squadron for training. More frankly, I'd prefer you become more formally acquainted with them. They’re the Squadron that found you in Shiganshina. Luckily for the both of us, they were on a scouting mission to assess the titan population density still within the wall. The very same which brought you here, and the squad housing Eren Yeager.”

“The shifter.”

“Yes, that one.” Diana paused to process the information, eyes drifting to land on the remnants of a setting sun through a double paned window. “Very well.” Spoken as she undid the clasp that held his cloak in place, meeting him at the door to return his gesture of goodwill. “What of my sword?” Erwin took hold of cloth but didn’t pull to accept the piece of clothing just yet, slowing at the mention of her weapon. “You have no need for it here, I assure you.” At that, Diana smiled something between a sarcastic and understanding smile before moving to reclaim the cloak. In one swift motion did she slide the cape around and over his shoulders before securing it in place. Erwin didn’t flinch, nor did he so much as acknowledge the response with naught more than a brief flash of his eyes. When she finished, Diana relented and stepped back with a determined look. “I wish I could be as confident, Commander.” 

________

She barely slept that evening. When she did, her dreams were riddled with images of a home in turmoil.  _ Her _ home. The home she'd made for herself after leaving Themyscira - a home she shared with friends and loved ones who were probably worried Ares had finally gotten the best of her. Would she ever find her way back? Diana prayed to distant gods who rarely ever answered, body curled up against the pillow she held tightly against her chest. She couldnt -  _ wouldnt _ mourn. Not yet.

The Princess woke before the sun did, restless and spry to don foreign clothes that almost fit her just right. She tucked an oversized white undershirt and button up neatly into belted offwhite pants that felt a bit snug. The shoes were also tight...but her toes could manage until the leather conformed. The only article of her armor she kept in place were the eye catching silver gauntlets she rarely ever removed. A staple of Amazonian culture, they might as well have been a part of her body. To avoid the awkward way the sleeves sat atop them, Diana rolled and folded up the arms of the button up to sit comfortably at the bend in her arm. As for the rest of her armor: she sat each piece neatly atop the table and, much like a child, hid her lasso below the pillow of a now made bed. She was just in the middle of braiding her hair back when a knock came to the door. Keen unearthly hearing caught onto the sound of fidgeting, nervous feet and the uneven breathing of someone who had something to say. Azure eyes landed over the door as she finished out the last tie of her braid, flinging the thick strands of midnight over her shoulder before finally making her way to greet the courier who, by the smell of it, had her breakfast in hand. 

Sure enough, Diana opened the door to find a young man of shorter stature waiting for her. Wide hazel eyes flashed up to meet hers as his grip tightened around the tray that carried her food. His hair was shaven, something like dark gray in color, and his expression seemed to light up with admiration. He didn’t look familiar...but by the way he was looking at her, Diana presumed they’d met before. Or, well, something like that. When she was unconscious, maybe.

He blinked once as a friendly smile graced Diana’s plush lips. Her attention flickered between his eyes and the tray before looking back at him again, one pronounced brow arching in a question. “Ah-Yes!” He swallowed before nodding, holding out the tray for her to take. “Your breakfast, Ma’am!” She held in a chuckle but took the tray, “Thank you...And please, just call me Diana.” 

“Right! Diana...Diana…” His voice lowered to a mutter with the repeat of her name, eyes lazying off to the side as he put the sound of it to memory. The princess watched him with a humored expression but didn’t interrupt. He looked so young...too young, she thought, to be a soldier. But it wasn’t the first time children were forced to bare the burden of war. Not the first time she’d seen in with her own eyes, either. Still...it never got easier. Diana’s expression went soft at the thought, instead opting to take a look at her meal. An omelette with some greens on the side and a clay cup of what looked and smelled like apple cider. “It’s a bit fancier than what we eat.” The soldier vocally observed, curiously eyeing the meal just the same. “Is it? What do you normally eat for breakfast?” But he straightened abruptly as if suddenly made aware that he’d said something wrong - as if he hadn’t meant to say it, as if it were a thought he meant to keep inside his head. Diana didn’t think much of it, her question was genuine. “What I meant was…! Well...You haven’t eaten for a few days, right? You must be starving. The Commander wanted to make sure you had a proper meal and...ah…” Finally, she let out a light laugh. The sound seemed to fluster him. His brows furrowed and eyes narrowed like a child about to throw a tantrum. Diana spared him the embarrassment, “Make sure to tell him i’m very grateful.” Only when he finally nodded did she continue, “Would it be too much to ask for your name?” 

His posture visibly eased, brows perking with a bit of surprise. “Connie.”

“Connie,” She repeated with a gentler smile, “Thank you for the breakfast.” Diana was just about to turn away and close to the door when he abruptly shot his arm between the door and the frame, a look of panic on his face. “I, ah-!” The princess stopped, suddenly at high alert with her full attention recentered on the lad. He looked mortified. “I...I, um...That girl you saved in Shiganshina…” His verbal stumbling and the context of his sudden intrusion softened the line of her shoulders. Connie went on, “She’s my best friend, you know...I couldn’t get to her in time and I...I really thought…” The boy’s eyes went dark at the memory before flickering to life again to meet hers. “I should be the one thanking  _ you _ .” 

A quick breath left the princess with a huff out her nose, chest deflating as her once surprised brows relaxed and lips formed an easy smile. Light fingers uncurled from around the tray so that she could set an encouraging hand upon his shoulder. Connie straightened at the touch, but didn’t flinch away. “She is lucky to have a friend who cares so deeply for her. I’m glad she’s alright.” With that, he could confidently return her smile with one of his own. “Thank you again for the breakfast, Connie.” Spoken as she slipped her hand back onto the tray. “I suppose i’ll see you later then.”    
“Right…” He sounded breathless, eyeing her with a sort of awe he reserved for the likes of Eren. It took a moment before what she said finally registered, “Wait, you will?” But Diana was already secured behind the door. Connie remained there staring blindly at her room with a million questions still left in mind. He debated knocking again but decided against it, finally turning to give her some time to herself. 

Not even an hour passed before another set of footsteps made for her. Diana’s eyes, once fixed on watching some Scouts tend to the stables from her window, slid to the door before a knock cut through the silence. The ever serious captain was waiting for her, arms crossed and expression neutral. When she opened the door to greet him did his eyes slide from her to the room within - a brief flash of interest to the made bed. “Good morning, Captain.” His attention was back on her. “Good morning.” He sounded less hostile, which was good, and though he was still very obviously wary of her...his eyes held no hatred behind them. “I take it you’ve finished your breakfast?” She nodded, opening the door in a silent invitation he decided to decline. “I practically swallowed it whole.” A bit of dry humor. “Good, then you should be ready to begin your training with my Squad.” Diana bit back a smile, humored by the prospect. Levi caught onto the smirk with a quick of his brow. “I’m sorry,” She began, “I didn’t mean to offend. Yes. I’m ready.” Though they’d soon come to find she didn’t need it. She was due for more information on their gear, however...not that she needed that either. But this would be an opportunity to learn more from each other - as well as strengthen their currently weak ties of trust. “Follow me, Princess.” A hint of a taunt in his voice. She chose to ignore it, following beside him down an open sunlit corridor. 

Levi was silent for most of the walk. When they passed stray Scouts (most of who she assumed weren’t a part of his Squad), the soldiers saluted this...strange sort of posture Diana could help but admire. It was the fourth or fifth soldier before she decided to ask about it. “Your salute,” She started and Levi briskly threw a glance her way. “What does it mean?” Apart from the obvious show of respect, of course. He waited a beat, as if debating whether or not he should answer, before finally replying while refocusing his attention ahead. “It means they’ve devoted their hearts to humanity’s cause.” Diana nodded with understanding. Ah. That’s what the fists at their fronts and backs meant. Clenched hands over where their hearts would be. “I see.” Poetic, in a sense. She didn’t expect Levi to ask her a question in return, and yet…”What do salutes look like where you come from?” 

“Well...It depends on the region, but the typical salute looks something like this-” She raised a straight hand to the edge of her brow, mimicking an American soldier’s salute. Levi looked her over, expression reading that he thought it looked odd, at best. A chuckle left her as she lowered her arm. “Apparently the salute gets its roots from when soldiers first started donning helmets for war. Some of these old soldiers, called Knights, wore metal visors to protect their eyes. They’d had to lift them to reveal their identity to their allies both on the battlefield and in passing.” 

“And the motion stuck.”

“I’d assume so. It’s not quite as charming as your salute, but it’s one that means a great deal to those who use and see it.” Diana’s expression softened and another long string of silence fell between the two before Levi opted to break it. “Back in the dungeon...You mentioned your people gave you the title of hero. Are you a soldier?” The notion pulled a humorless chuckle from her lips, “Something like that. I suppose I was a soldier once...Well, countless times before. When I needed to be. But I don’t exactly follow the government's rule as a soldier does. Now i’m more of a...champion, for the lack of a better word. A sword and shield.” Levi gave her a long look. She could tell something was on his mind. He probably thought her a few weapons short of an arsenal, and that was if she was being sparing. “You talk like someone who’s lived a long life.” He finally replied and she grinned at the statement. True, she looked young - younger than him even. No older than twenty five, if he had to guess. “I suppose that’s because I have.” Another long look. Diana smirked. “Well, how old do  _ you  _ think I am?” He scoffed, “I know better than to guess a woman’s age-” 

“DIANA!” 

A familiar voice sliced through their conversation with a screech of excitement. Before either of them could think of stopping it, Hange was on the princess with hands gripped happily over either of her shoulders. “You look well! Almost didn’t recognize you with these clothes on, but who could forget that face? How are you feeling? Ready to show us some more of that strength?” Diana smiled sheepishly as Levi shot a glance to who Diana would soon learn to be Hange’s assistant. One look was all he needed before the nervous man was hovering his hands over her. “Captain Hange, please! It’s not polite to latch onto people so suddenly.” But Diana really didn’t seem to mind. She gently grasped Hange’s wrists and removed them to hold the soldier’s hands in hers. “I’m feeling just fine now, thank you for your concern.” It was then Hange’s eyes fixated on her gauntlets. She lifted Diana’s hands to her face to inspect them. “Can you even take these off? I’ve never seen metal shine quite like this before-” 

“Hange.” Levi’s more stern voice earned the other Captain’s attention. She gave him a look that was nothing short of a pout before finally releasing Diana’s hands. “Forgive me, Diana. But we just have to sit and talk together soon. How about during supper?”

“I’d think over agreeing to that.” Levi warned dryly. The hero didn’t have a chance to respond before her eyes caught sight of the many pairs fixed on her. Some faces she recognized, others she didn’t. They all stood with their backs straight and posture’s fixed in a salute, watching the scene play out. Levi must have noticed because he was quick to take the lead. “At ease.” He stepped between Diana and his squad, their arms now slacked, and addressed them all. “As you all probably guessed, we’ll have an extra set of hands working with us today. More specifically with you, Eren.” The boy with eyes greener than polished emerald flickered his attention between his captain and her; untrusting. “This is Diana.” Levi turned his body with a gesture toward the striking woman. She took a step forward and offered a polite smile, catching Jean’s marveled gaze with a tilt of her head in greeting. He swallowed nervously. That’s right - he was a part of Levi’s squad if what Erwin said was true. They were all there that day in Shiganshina. “You’ll be seeing a lot of her in the coming weeks.”

“Captain, if I may…” The scout who she presumed to be Eren spoke up. Diana noted him with curiosity. At first glance, he appeared no different than the rest of them. Except for that look in his eye...a look of a soldier. Hurt. Enraged. Determined. Levi gave him a nod to speak, to which Eren only hesitated a moment to glance at the mysterious woman. “Do you really think it’s a good idea to allow her to sit in on our exercises? For all we know, she could be working with the enemy.”

“We’ve confirmed that she isn’t a shifter.” The blunt statement seemed to cause them all to tense. If she wasn’t a shifter then...what was she? No normal woman could do what she did. “And she won’t just be ‘sitting in’. For now, Diana is our ally. A private one. Commander Erwin, Hange and I have deemed her trustworthy and a valuable enough asset to join our ranks. Eren, I would hope you’d trust our judgement...considering your history.” They all looked amongst each other. They might have murmured their opinions if not for their very obvious fear of earning the captain’s disapproval. 

Diana decided to speak up then, addressing the whole troupe despite the fact her attention seemed fixed on Yeager. “I cannot expect all of you to put your faith in me on order alone. It is my understanding that your trust has been taken advantage of in the past...I hope to mend that tear with action. Our goals align: I long only for the well being of mankind.” Again, they looked amongst themselves in quiet debate. It wasn’t until Sasha stepped forward that everyone’s attention found a new subject. The girl looked upon Diana with a quiet sort of emotion behind her eyes - careful and contemplative. Neither Levi nor Hange intervened, just as interested in the interaction as everyone else. Finally, she offered up a small but genuine smile. “I believe you.” Before she turned to Eren and the rest, “You saw what she did in Shiganshina. She didn’t hesitate to help me, even if that meant putting herself in harm’s way. Me...a stranger.” Diana held her breath as the group collectively softened. Another Scout spoke up then, a young man with soft features and blonde hair. “Regardless, the Captain is right. She  _ is _ valuable.” He turned his bright blue eyes to hers, “How you throttled that titan...and then....somehow stayed in the air as if held by hidden wires, I-” He huffed out something like a laugh, “I’ve never seen anything like it. We’d be foolish to make an enemy of you - to turn you away without learning from someone we don't understand. I can't say I exactly trust you...but I don't object to you being our ally, either." And that was all Diana could ask for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Work has been picking up lately. Still have all this muse for AoT though 👏 how are you guys liking the fic so far? Your comments are always appreciated!


End file.
